Baked Goods and Blurred Lines
by casa-dilla
Summary: Short little oneshot. Set after 1x20. Lavon and Tansy spent all day together during the Bluebell battle. They planned a dinner that was cancelled. But what about dessert? Lavon/Tansy


A/N: Just a little oneshot. Set directly after The Race & The Relationship. I had an idea of continuing the night for Lavon and Tansy, and here's what came out of my fluffy mind! Hope you like!

* * *

**Baked Goods and Blurred Lines**

"The cookies!" Tansy exclaimed, a little more animatedly than usual as a result of the alcohol in her system. Over the course of dinner and list making, she and Lavon polished off almost two full bottles of wine. Wade's list had ended abruptly after Zoe made an appearance in the kitchen and he left soon after saying that he had 'some stuff to do.'

"We forgot about them!" Tansy said and hopped excitedly from her barstool, slightly less coordinated than usual. She righted herself and pulled an oven mitt onto her hand.

"I believe you mean _**you**_ forgot the cookies," Lavon replied with a smile. He snatched a glob of uncooked cookie dough and popped it into his mouth.

"Not funny!" she replied, hitting him playfully with the mitted hand. She pulled open the oven door, revealing a tray of twelve blackened shapes that were supposed to be Chocolate Chip cookies. Tansy wrinkled her nose as she pulled them out of the oven.

"They're definitely inedible."

Lavon grinned. That was an understatement. The cookies looked more like charcoal for the grill. And somehow, because being a terrible baker was completely the opposite of Lemon, Lavon found himself enjoying Tansy's company even more. In fact, the whole day had been a breath of fresh air.

His life had gotten so rolled up into George and Lemon's relationship- either because of his feelings for Lemon or hearing about Zoe's feelings for George- that it was nice to spend time with someone who wasn't involved in the royal screw up that whole situation had become.

He had opened the door that afternoon to find her standing there wanting to borrow his kitchen to make dinner for Wade after the Bluebell Battle. And now it was one of the few days in recent memory when his thoughts hadn't been consumed by Lemon. And somehow even during their 'purging party' and torturing his heart and head with thoughts of Lemon, it was less painful when he was sharing it with another person.

Tansy fumbled getting the oven closed and then hiccupped loudly. She giggled.

"Looks like someone's a little tipsy," Lavon observed.

A blush rose in the blonde's cheeks and she smacked his arm lightly. "Not all of us can boast being an NFL linebacker."

"Thank God for that," Lavon answered with a laugh. "Or that would make this evening a whole lot more awkward."

"I'm glad you think this is funny," Tansy said, sounding defeated. She dropped the pan down on the hot mats on the counter. "I toldja I'm not the bakin' type."

"We've still got some dough left," Lavon said, sticking a finger in the bowl and giving her a wink.

"Not if you eat it all," she replied. "We've got to make at least a few good ones!" She removed the oven mitt from her hand and reached for the dough.

Lavon grabbed the bowl and wrapped his arms around it protectively. He pulled out a spoon piled high with dough and gave her a mischievous grin.

"Don't you dare," Tansy scolded, sounding like the mother of a toddler.

"Or what?" Lavon challenged, his grin widening.

Tansy crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. She watched as he slowly moved the spoon toward his mouth. She felt a giggle rising in her throat and did her best to suppress it. She raised a brow expectantly. When the spoon was almost in his mouth, Tansy reached across and smashed it into his face, covering his mouth and nose. Her laughter began instantly as she stared at his completely dumbfounded expression.

"You are in big trouble now, missy," Lavon said after a long moment, wiping a hand down his face to remove as much dough as possible.

Tansy raised her hands for protection and backed away. "I told you not to do it," she said defensively. "Can't say I didn't warn you."

Lavon laughed. "You chose the wrong person to start a food fight with, Tans." There was a devilish hint in his eyes and she backed into the counter where the sink was. Her eyes darted to the side, hoping she could make a clean getaway.

She jumped to the left, but Lavon was already there, anticipating her move. He wrapped her tightly in his arms and smashed a handful of dough into her face. Tansy yelled and squirmed, somehow getting herself free. She ran around to the other side of the island and grabbed the bowl and a spatula, loading it with cookie dough. She held it up, ready to fling it if he advanced.

"You wouldn't," Lavon said, the smile disappearing from his face.

Tansy grinned. "If there's one thing Wade can tell you about me," she said seriously. "It's that you shouldn't tell me what I won't do."

She flung the dough in his direction, but missed him by a couple of inches. He lunged toward her and grabbed the bowl. Tansy dashed to the other side of the island and around the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. She danced taunting him. Lavon grabbed a fistful of dough and met her eyes. He held up a coated finger and licked it off.

"Maybe I should just eat the rest of it," he said, sitting down on a stool. He took another bite, taking his eyes off of her for only a moment.

Tansy found her opening and grabbed a tomato from the counter and lobbed it at his chest, where it found its home with a thud as it squished against him before falling to the floor.

"You're what my momma'd call full of the devil, Tansy." Lavon dropped the bowl of dough, wiped the rest off of his hand and bent to pick up the tomato. Tansy watched warily.

He crouched behind the island and lobbed the tomato back in her direction. Tansy ducked behind the counter and heard the squished red blob hit something behind her. Her buzz was still affecting her and it made her giggle as she crawled to the edge of her hiding spot to reassess the situation. She poked her head around the counter and was met with the remaining spaghetti sauce from their dinner.

"ACK!" she shouted and got to her feet. "Lavon!" she yelled, running to avoid him. She pulled her fingers through her hair, dripping sauce on the ground as she went. They both darted back and forth around the island for a few moments. Until he faked left and she ran straight into his arms.

They stood like that a long moment, hearts racing, breath shallow and fast, eyes locked and dancing.

And then Tansy leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She pulled back almost instantly. "Oh god, Lavon. I'm so sorry. I don't know-"

He cut her off, pulling her to him and melding his lips to hers. He tasted like sugar and chocolate. Her hands were pressed against his chest and she felt his heart racing. His hands went to her hips, pulling her up onto the counter.

This time, she pulled back, eyes lowered to the ground as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Maybe we should, uh, clean up," he said hoarsely.

Tansy nodded, biting her bottom lip. Her hand found the faucet for the sink and she turned it on. Lavon's head turned at the sound. "I couldn't agree more," she said. A grin spread across her face as she grabbed the sprayer nozzle, pointed it at him and pressed the trigger.

* * *

**It takes hours to write a story and just a few moments to click the button below and leave a review. I've shown my love, please show yours!**


End file.
